The field of the disclosure relates generally to electronic systems and, more particularly, to electronic systems including circuit card cartridges.
Most modern electronics systems include at least one printed circuit board on which at least one electronic component, such as a processor, is mounted. The electronic components and the printed circuit board form a circuit card assembly. The capabilities of electronics systems, such as avionics electronics, are determined at least in part by the processing ability of the electrical components on the printed circuit board. However, the processing ability of the electronic components is limited by the ability of the electronics system to dissipate heat generated by the electronic components during operation of the electronics systems. Accordingly, electronic systems typically include heat dissipation mechanisms to remove heat from the electronic components. In at least some electronics systems, the heat dissipation mechanisms are designed to accommodate complex layouts of electronic components on the printed circuit board. In addition, other components of the electronics system, such as a chassis, are designed to mechanically retain the electronics as well as to accommodate the heat dissipation mechanisms.
In at least some known electronics systems, the circuit card assembly is a line replaceable module of a line replaceable unit. For example, in some line replaceable units, the circuit card assembly is coupled to a chassis by wedge locks to enable removal and servicing of the circuit card assembly. At least some of the heat removed from the electronic components is transferred through the printed circuit board and through the wedge locks to the chassis. However, the wedge locks reduce the efficiency of heat rejection to the chassis. For example, the efficiency of heat removal is reduced because the wedge locks have limited surface area and a dry contact area with the chassis. Moreover, the heat dissipation mechanisms and wedge locks increase the cost to assemble electronic systems.
In at least some known electronic systems, one or more circuit card assemblies are coupled to an electronics board or backplane in the chassis. The electronics board includes a series of connectors that engage the circuit card assemblies. To remove each circuit card assembly from the chassis, the wedge locks are loosened, the connector is disengaged from the respective circuit card assembly, and the circuit card assembly is pulled out of the chassis.